


Two Empty Chairs

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Dead Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was glad that Kurt saved him and his mom a seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Empty Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt’s mom, together with Finn, come from the grave to visit Kurt on his wedding day.

The little mason jars filled with coral colored roses swayed gently in the breeze. 

Finn leaned against one of the huge oak trees and smiled at the guests arriving. Puck and Quinn were holding hands and he took a moment to notice how happy they looked. Mercedes and Sam had arms wrapped around each other and shared shy smiles. Santana and Brittany showed up wearing completely inappropriate dresses for a wedding. 

Some things didn’t change.

“Hey you,” Elizabeth showed up at his side and Finn glanced at her. 

Honestly, Kurt’s mom was hot. She was tall and slender with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her soft smile looked so much like Kurt’s and her eyes were bright just like his. 

“Hi Mrs. Hummel,” he smiled and she rolled her eyes. 

“Please, we’re family now. Call me Elizabeth.”

“You’re my step dad’s deceased first wife,” Finn raised his eyebrows. “Not really sure how we’re connected on a family tree.”

“You and I both know that family goes beyond blood…or life,” she raised her eyebrows. “Come on, they saved a seat for us.” 

Two chairs on Kurt’s side of the aisle had been set aside. Finn supposed it was symbolic, like they were there in spirit or something. Maybe they were, he still hadn’t figured out this whole death thing. 

“He was a good dad you know,” Finn noticed Elizabeth watching Burt. He looked so happy, a large smile on his face, and Finn couldn’t help smiling back. “He was a great guy.”

“Your mom makes him very happy,” Elizabeth smiled softly. “That’s all I wanted, my husband and son happy. Clearly they both found people who did that.”

Before Finn could respond, soft music started up and the crowd quieted down. A quiet piano version of Teenage Dream played through the room and Cooper and Rachel started down the aisle, Best Man and Best Woman.

Seeing Rachel in a long red gown took Finn’s breath away. Her smile was just as beautiful as he remembered and he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t look away as she took her place and beamed around at the crowd. 

The crowd all turned and Finn finally tore his gaze away from Rachel to look back. Blaine and Kurt were dressed in matching tuxes, hands clasped together as they walked down the aisle. They walked slowly, turning to stare into each other’s eyes every so often. 

That was what love was.

Finn smiled as they got to the front and turned to face each other, holding their hands in the middle. The music faded and there was absolute silence except for the sound of birds singing outside of the open windows. 

Puck, dressed neatly in his uniform, walked up and grinned at them both. “When Kurt and Blaine first asked me to marry them I thought they were crazy. What was going to prevent me from telling everyone about that time in the gym shower when-“

“Say anymore and I’ll castrate you,” Kurt said lowly and Blaine laughed. 

“Honey, not on our wedding day,” he whispered, grin bright. 

“Fine, fine,” Puck rolled his eyes. “No crazy sexual exploits. What I do want to talk about is how we all knew you were going to end up here from the day you met. I personally take full responsibility for this as I am the one who pushed you to spy but we’re not here about me.

When Kurt came back to school after that spying session he was a different person. He was smiling more, laughing, and just seemed so happy. It’s what happens when you meet someone who will change your life. After that you both became grossly attached to each other.

Sure things haven’t been easy but I know that every single one of us has expected this moment. You two are made for each other. So…do you have something you want to say to each other?”

“Eloquent as always Puck,” Kurt rolled his eyes before smiling at his fiancé. “There really aren’t enough words to explain what you mean to me and you know how much I like to talk. When I look at you I see everything. I can see our future and our children’s future. You are my amazing, beautiful, perfect fiancé and I can’t wait to take on the world with you.”

Blaine blinked furiously for a few minutes before ducking his head and grinning. “You are my teenage dream. You’re my inspiration. You’re the reason I do everything I do. I want to grow old with you and experience everything with you. I love you so much Kurt. Getting married to you is the best thing I have ever done.”

“Well,” Finn found himself grinning as Puck’s voice sounded a little thick. “Why say anymore? Groom, you may kiss your groom. Mazel Tov!”

Blaine laughed loudly as he leaned in to kiss his new husband and instantly they embraced. The crowd burst into applause and Elizabeth wiped her eyes, grinning. 

“I worried about him all the time. I don’t need to worry any more,” she smiled at the new couple as they kissed one last time. “We all deserve someone to love. Kurt and Blaine deserve each other.”

Finn nodded, looking over to Rachel. He could see the gold necklace glinting in the light and wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and hold her tight. 

“She’s happy,” Elizabeth whispered to him. “She knows you watch over her, just like Kurt knows that I watch over him.”

Just then, Rachel looked directly at him and a strange feeling rushed over him. He was gone, but Rachel could keep living. She deserved this. 

Everyone deserves to be happy. 

Finn smiled at his stepbrother, watching as he stared into his new husband’s eyes. He wished he could celebrate with them. He wished he could dance with Rachel. He wished he could hug his new brother-in-law.

Later in the night, when both Kurt and Blaine’s cheeks were red with wine and their smiles were bright, they announced a toast. 

“Thank you all for being here with us tonight. I wanted to recognize two people who could not be here,” Kurt’s smile faded a little. “My mother and my stepbrother Finn. They both left us too soon and while we would love to celebrate with them, we know that they’re here with us in spirit. You all know I am not the most spiritual person but I can feel them here.”

Finn glanced over to Rachel who had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“So, to them,” Kurt raised his glass and the group followed. “We miss you all dearly.”

Finn smiled and nodded back.


End file.
